Alteran Aurora Battleship mark I
Name: Aurora Craft: Lantean Aurora Class Battleship Type: Warship Scale: Capital Length: 3,500 x 1,000 x 500 meters Skill: Capital Ship Pilot Crew: 329; Skeleton: 1/+10 Passengers: 500 Cargo Capacity: 72,000 metric tons Consumables: 20 years Hyperdrive: x0.016 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 3D+1 Space: 12 Atmosphere: 450; 1,300 km/h Hull: 11D Shields: 53D+1 Sensors *Passive: 80 / 2D *Scan: 160 / 4D *Search: 320 / 6D *Focus: 8 / 8D Weapons *'12 Pulse Cannons' : Fire Arc: 12 turrets Crew: 1 Scale: Capital Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery Fire Control: 5D Space Range: 1-16/33/65 Atmosphere Range: 2-32/66/130km Damage: 8D+2 *'14 Double Pulse Cannons' : Fire Arc: 14 turrets Crew: 1 Scale: Capital Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery Fire Control: 5D Space Range: 1-16/33/65 Atmosphere Range: 2-32/66/130km Damage: 9D+2 *'16 Quad Pulse Cannons' : Fire Arc: 16 turrets Crew: 1 Scale: Capital Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery Fire Control: 5D Space Range: 1-16/33/65 Atmosphere Range: 2-32/66/130km Damage: 10D+2 *'44 Drone Weapon Launchers' : Fire Arc: 22 port, 22 starboard; but are self-guided Crew: 1 Scale: Capital Fire Control: 10D Space Range: 1-22/44/89 Atmosphere Range: 2-44/88/178km Damage: 13D+1 Complement: *Puddle Jumpers: 60 Gear: *Core drive *Stasis pods *Self-destruct *Zero Point Modules *Lantean star map Description: "Believing their ships were unbeatable, they sent them deeper and deeper into Wraith-controlled territory, trying to weed us out." —Todd The Aurora-class battleship was a series of Lantean battleships used during their war with the Wraith. The Atlantis expedition first encountered this class of ships in the form of the Aurora, and only four have been encountered since the fall of the Lanteans, excluding those built by the Asurans. The Lantean name for this class of ship has never been revealed. Built by the Lanteans during their war against the Wraith, the Aurora-class is considered to be among the most advanced class of warship ever created, with only the Asgard-modified Daedalus-class seen to rival the power of at least older variants. It is unknown how an Ori mothership or the Asgard O'Neill-class would fare against one of these vessels, but at peak capacity just one of them is more than a match for an entire fleet of Wraith hive-ships or Goa'uld Ha'taks. Design There are at least 3 variations of the Aurora-class design: The Aurora variant is the largest seen, but little is known about it's defensive capabilities. The Orion variant was much smaller than the Aurora. It did not have a Control chair on the bridge. The Traveler's Aurora-class was almost identical to the Orion in exterior appearance, but the bridge was larger and had a Control chair in the center. It is unknown if these variants are actually the same class of ship - it is possible that the Orion and the ship used by the Travelers were not built as Aurora class battleships by the Ancients and therefore may possess very different offensive and defensive abilities. If they were the same class, however, then it is likely that the variations came as upgrades to the original design, but it is unknown in which order the three seen variants were constructed. The Asurans use older variations of the Aurora class battleships. They are most similar in appearance to the Orion, but do not appear to be as powerful as they rely on outdated technology. Their drones do not appear to be able to destroy Hive Ships with the same ease as the Orion's, and their shields cannot withstand as much fire. Source: *Stargate Wiki: Aurora-class battleship *thedemonapostle